


Como un musical de West End

by aguasturbias



Category: Glee
Genre: Alrededor de la segunda temporada, Handwaving general, M/M, Referencias a suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es como intentar armar las piezas de un rompecabezas cuando no tienes idea de cómo se veía antes, y Sebastian tenía curiosidad, y Dave ya no estaba tan furioso con el mundo. Es lento, tiene mucho de accidental, y no habría podido ser de otra manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un musical de West End

**Author's Note:**

> Reposteo del AI 2013 de glee_esp en LJ. Me estoy tomando licencias con Sebastian, con respecto a su familia. Esta historia se sitúa entre el periodo posterior al intento de suicidio de Dave, e ignora el canon respecto a ambos a partir de ello. Básicamente, handwaving general.

 

 

**v.**

No es la primera vez, ni será la última, que a Sebastian le coquetea alguien que no desea. El chico es gordo, tímido, pero Sebastian no tiene tiempo para ello. Va a _Scandals_ para encontrar algún tío bueno y pasar una noche satisfactoria en todos los aspectos, y chicos como esos, poca cosa, sin control sobre su comida y probablemente experimentando con su sexualidad, no le interesan.

Así que lo corta con unas cuantas palabras, sin mirarlo incluso más allá de la primera impresión, y no ve cómo la cara del chico se cae un poco, los labios fruncidos y un gesto de auto desprecio en el rostro.

Cuando sale del local, horas más tarde, el chico está en la barra, hablando con el barman, y ríe apenas pero el gesto cambia su rostro bastante. Sus ojos se entrecierran un poco, sus hombros se relajan, y claramente Sebastian está borracho, porque de otra manera no se habría quedado quieto, mirando a ese chico reír y pensando que era agradable.

Bonito, incluso.

 

**x.**

Un Smythe no se arrepiente; retrocede, desvía, esquiva, pero no hay remordimientos en la búsqueda de la gloria— sin embargo, cuando se entera del intento de suicidio, Sebastian siente carcomerle el alma  un sentimiento que no le resulta familiar, y hay culpa, culpa en sus entrañas, lo suficiente como para por primera vez, querer interesarse, y quizás… pedir perdón.

**xv.**

Va a verlo a la clínica porque quiere pedir disculpas, supone. Lima es demasiado pequeña para que no cundiera la noticia del intento de suicidio, y cuando se enteró, sintió una desazón inesperada. Le pasa a todo el mundo, la verdad,  ese sentimiento en la base del estómago que un poco significa lástima, o pena, pero que generalmente significa que el mundo es una porquería y no podemos hacer nada.

Va a verlo porque no está acostumbrado a sentirse así, a sentirse responsable y pensar que quizás fue demasiado duro al hacer algo.

(Cuando Blaine casi perdió la vista, se sintió un poco culpable, al fin y al cabo, Blaine no era el objetivo. Pero si le hubiese caído a Kurt, probablemente  no le habría importado. No fue demasiado duro; para ganar se debe estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.)

 Lo que no se espera es la visión de Dave contra las sábanas blancas de la cama del hospital. Está pálido, más de lo que recuerda, y los moretones de lo que sea con lo que se intentó ahorcar lucen oscuros, ya casi amarillando en los bordes. Se ve, en pocas palabras, terrible. No hay nadie con él, y es probablemente porque es un lunes a primera hora. Ya han pasado dos semanas de su intento de suicidio, recuerda Sebastian, y se pregunta por qué no le dan de alta aun.

Dave se remueve en la cama, provocando que  Sebastian se debata entre despertarlo o dejarle una nota en la mesa de noche para cuando finalmente despierte; sin embargo, la elección es arrancada de sus manos en el momento en que Dave abre los ojos.

— Qué-

— Perdona.

Dave frunce el ceño, y parece no reconocerlo de buenas a primeras. Sebastian sabe su nombre por los rumores y porque tiene una buena memoria fotográfica; sin embargo, el chico probablemente no sepa el suyo, así que va a lo más sencillo.

— Sebastian Smythe.

Los ojos de Dave se abren un poco más; aparentemente, recuerda _Scandals,_ y es triste, porque no deja de fruncir el ceño y sus labios están estirados en una mueca cansada.

— No sé por qué te quisiste matar, pero no vale la pena- Que no seas mi tipo no significa nada.

A veces, muy pocas, Sebastian tiene este problema donde no censura sus pensamientos y su sarcasmo y su ego hablan solos. Normalmente da igual, porque a menos que esté intentando encantar a alguien, no le importa que la gente crea que es un imbécil pretencioso, con tal que siempre sea el ganador. Dave parece completamente incrédulo y disgustado.

— Tu ego es del tamaño de una casa, imbécil. No te incumbe nada de mi vida, vete de la habitación.

Sebastian arquea  una ceja, y trata de  arreglarla, viene en son de paz, no de guerra. Pero es que lo tomó por sorpresa que despertara, qué diantres. Levanta las manos en afán conciliatorio.

— No iba en serio. A lo mejor deberías dejar todo esa actitud defensiva.

Dave suelta una risa. Aunque Sebastian no lo sepa, es la primera vez que se ríe desde su intento de suicidio, y a pesar de que es incrédula y furiosa, es algo distinto.

— No te jode.

— Mira, perdona por lo de _Scandals_ , vale.  Pero es idiota que te quieras matar, porque así ganan ellos. Y a mí, a mí me gustaría tener la última palabra si alguien se cree mejor que yo.

Dave se queda callado, y Sebastian se marcha a paso firme de la habitación, sin mirar atrás. Es incómodo, porque Sebastian es normalmente mucho más suave y hábil con esto de quitarse las culpas de encima sin tener que decir perdón.

Aun le pica la curiosidad, y mientras sale de la clínica, rumbo a  su carro, rumbo a casa, no puede evitar preguntarse qué diantres pensaba Karofsky, por qué intentó matarse si parece tan lleno de energía, si aparentemente no aguanta pulgas. Le interesa, no lo va a negar. La negación es para los débiles y acomplejados.

Tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

 

**xx.**

La primera vez que se ven es extraña.

Es porque no intercambian insultos o burlas veladas, probablemente. Se encuentran en la biblioteca, muy tarde, prácticamente a la hora de cerrar y la única razón por la que Sebastian está ahí es porque acaba de recordar que tiene un reporte que presentar en dos días, y no ha recolectado ninguna fuente.

Es una sorpresa, y no es mutuo,  porque Sebastian está sacando una serie de libros, cuando lo ve sentado frente una mesa, la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos y completamente dormido. Hay varias fotocopias y apuntes de algo que a lo lejos parecen números. No le  toma mucho esfuerzo acercarse, y comprobar que, de hecho, se ha quedado dormido estudiando.

Dave tiene unas ojeras profundas y luce exhausto. Los apuntes, ahora que Sebastian logra verlos, son álgebra y hay una serie de libros de otros temas. Entre todo el desorden, hay una libreta de notas prácticamente en blanco, y Sebastian sonríe, porque puede que la hostilidad sea palpable cuando se hablan, pero una nota no va a matar a nadie, ¿no?

Así que coge la libreta sin hacer ruido y garabatea, sin cuidado que

_Alerta permanente, Karofsky_

_-S_

Es breve, directo al punto, y Sebastian se marcha riendo por lo bajo. La idea de Dave encontrando la nota, frunciendo el ceño y  mirando alrededor en sospecha, es entretenida, pero Sebastian no se queda a ver su reacción. Tiene cosas que hacer,  y tampoco es que sean amigos, fácil se enfada, y a Sebastian no le apetece una pelea en estos días. Es irónico, porque en cualquier otra circunstancia adoraría una pelea, una discusión, algo que lo haga sentir vivo, pero en estas últimas fechas, después de todo el drama con el Club Glee, francamente, está dejando de merecer la pena.

 

— Smythe.

Días después, está en el pasillo de lácteos del supermercado, y Sebastian está debatiéndose entre leche  completa o descremada  cuando Dave se acerca a saludar.   

— Dave.

— ¿Así que seguir-y-acosar es tu técnica?

Sebastian arquea una ceja, continuando su debate interno, y se permite una mirada de reojo. Dave no parece molesto, mientras escoge una serie de quesos, y su voz es ligera, como si fuese una broma.

— ¿Proyectando tus deseos, Karofsky?

Dave rola los ojos y no es tímido, ni de auto desprecio, y Sebastian  lo observa, sonriendo de lado, perdiendo el ángulo burlón por el que iba, antes de volver a girarse hacia los cartones de leche.

—No puedo decir que seas la primera persona. 

—Lo que sea que te deje dormir por las noches, Smythe— le contesta Dave, diversión y desinterés en su voz, antes de voltearse y desaparecer pasillo abajo, supuestamente en busca de caja.

Sebastian se queda perplejo durante unos momentos, intrigado por el cambio  de actitud, y por el saludo salido de la nada, y no es hasta que está pagando su compra, y saca las cosas de la cesta, que ve una nota en el fondo de esta.

_¿Es esto una amenaza, Smythe?_

-D

Sebastian rola los ojos, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo, y una sonrisa divertida cruza su rostro. Así que así va a ser.

 

**xxv.**

Sebastian se mueve elegante, a veces en el uniforme de Dalton, otras veces vestido perfectamente casual, y Dave no se explica la mitad de sus acciones. Sebastian es guapo, sarcástico, con un carácter espantoso, y Dave no debería siquiera pensar un poco en él.

Pero Dave tiene una habilidad para que le acabe gustando la gente equivocada para él , y tiene un historial de malas reacciones ante la atención, o bajo la presión de los sentimientos, así que un día que se siente especialmente arriesgado, vuelve a _Scandals_.

Sebastian en la pista de baile es enérgico, es bello e inalcanzable, y eso que Dave ni siquiera lo quiere.  Bueno, quizás un poquito, pero solo un poco, porque lo de Kurt dolió, y Dave no quiere volver a querer así si eso significa todo el drama. Así que Sebastián es sarcástico, divertido, atractivo e inalcanzable, y Dave se sienta al bar a tratar de olvidarse de eso.

Era un matón, se dice, e intentó suicidarse,  y puede que esté demasiado dañado como para que alguien pueda quererlo.

No está prestando atención a sus entornos, solo a la bebida que reposa frente a él a medio tomar, cuando siente a alguien apoyarse de espaldas contra la barra, mirándolo  de lado.

— ¿Volviendo a la escena?

La ropa se le pega, y Dave puede ver como la mitad del cuarto lo mira, pero Sebastian no parece darse cuenta, o a lo mejor sí. Una media sonrisa sinvergüenza adorna su rostro, tiene una ceja arqueada, y hay burla en su tono, si bien suena más divertido que otra cosa y Dave, amén de todos los cuba libre que han quemado su garganta en la última hora, solo atina a asentir con una sonrisa.

La risa de Sebastian pierde ligeramente  su tono de ataque, probablemente dándose cuenta de que Dave está borracho.

— Sabrás que no hay salida sin baile, Dave.

— Supongo.

— Veamos si me puedes seguir el ritmo— le dice, y su mano se extiende hacia Dave, ciñéndolo por la muñeca, como para jalarlo a la pista de baile.

— No estoy de ganas para tus juegos, Sebastian.

Sebastian se ríe, porque, aunque Dave no lo sepa, este es su campo, la discoteca, la música,  el alcohol. Así que se le acerca… peligrosamente, provee la mente de Dave, y le susurra, casi al oído, “ _no me digas que tienes miedo_ ”.

 

**xxx.**

Dave sale de la pista de baile más mareado de lo que entró, y no es un bailarín impecable, como Sebastian, pero tampoco es que baile mal. Sebastian se propone seducirlo y tenerlo, porque se le antoja, porque es algo que le acosa desde hace un par de semanas; sin embargo, cuando Dave le sonríe, la sonrisa del borracho, sin preocupaciones, con demasiado alcohol en las venas para que las cosas parezcan tener consecuencias, sabe que si intenta seducirlo, Dave lo odiará por el resto de su vida.

Sebastian no pensaba estas cosas, ¿vale? Porque las consecuencias siempre suceden más tarde, cuando ya nada te importa, pero después de todo con Blaine, y lo del club Glee, está tratando de dejar de obviar las consecuencias. Nunca están tan lejos que no las veas, y Sebastian no quiere arruinar esto en específico. Por alguna razón, más allá de lo que quiere saber o admitir, no quiere arruinar esto.

— Bueno, puede que no seas tan malo.

— Dios, por qué todas esas vueltas.

Todavía están peligrosamente cerca, y bastaría elevar la quijada de Dave unos centímetros para besarlo… no se resistiría, probablemente. Así que Sebastian sonríe de lado, seductor, y se aparta.

— Es hora de regresarte a casa.

— Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo.

— Ni siquiera sé tu número.

 

Para el final de la noche, Sebastian tiene un número, una dirección, y se masturba solo en su habitación, preguntándose si todo esto realmente está valiendo la pena, porque podría estar teniendo sexo con algún chico que desaparecería de su vida a la mañana siguiente sin causar problemas en vez de acabar el viernes solo en su habitación.

(Blaine miraba a Kurt como si el sol brillara de su trasero, como si el chico, con su cara, sus gestos femeninos y su voz aguda, lo fuese todo para él y nada, ni siquiera Sebastian, mil veces más atractivo en el uniforme de Dalton, pudiese comparársele.  Sebastian ha tenido gente que lo mire así, pero nunca ha sentido eso por alguien. Tampoco ha querido sentirlo nunca… hasta ahora.)

 

**lx.**

El resto es confuso. Comienza con un mensaje días después, con un “gracias” escueto y se desarrolla,  toma aire y echa a correr, y cuando Sebastian menos se lo espera, se transforma en algo así como una amistad vía mensajes de texto.

Dave le envía mensajes cuando estudia, y Sebastian contesta en los recesos del coro y mientras revisa las partituras para Seccionales. Hablan de música, de fútbol americano, y del extraño caso de la afición de Dave por Harry Potter, que aparentemente también comparte Sebastian. Pero no se ven, ni han quedado, a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo de la borrachera en _Scandals_ , y Sebastian no se explica del todo por qué le decepciona ello. O sea, está bien; bajando del tren de la negación, puede enfrentar el hecho de que después de todo, de la pésima primera impresión y todo el drama, le atrae Dave.

No que no haya pasado tiempo negándolo, porque, vamos, Sebastian Smythe es alta calidad, ha viajado, ha vivido en NY, y sus gustos son de lo más exquisitos. De manera que no se explica qué tiene Dave que causa que quiera conocerlo. Supone que es el factor sorpresa, el que Dave haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, el que haya sido capaz de cambiar, y que todavía tenga un sentido del humor sarcástico y ocasionalmente inocente. O  porque Dave no es nada de lo que aparenta a primera vista.

La cuestión, al margen del por qué, cuando, y cómo, es que no pasa nada. Que Sebastian no puede seducirlo a cabalidad porque no hay excusas para justificar querer verlo. No que necesite una justificación, que él hace lo que quiere, obviamente. _Obviamente._

 

Al final, es Dave el que da el primer paso, el que llama, _llama,_ al celular de Sebastian, y rompe el curioso equilibrio que han mantenido hasta el momento _._

— Tenemos que dejar de mensajearnos como nenas, Smythe.

— ¿Ansioso por oír mi voz, Karofsky?

— En tus sueños. He excedido mi plan de mensajes mensual. Estamos 10 del mes, Sebastian.

— Para qué contribuir a la bancarrota nacional. ¿Lima Bean a las cuatro de la tarde?

— Ok. 

 

Es sospechosamente no incómodo. Lo cual, desde luego, inspira toda la desconfianza del mundo. Sebastian se mantiene escéptico hasta que ve cruzar a Dave el umbral de Lima Bean, luciendo la chaqueta de fútbol de su nueva academia, y lo ve escanear el lugar hasta hallarlo, sentado en una mesa que da a la ventana, con su café en manos.

—  Dave.

— Smythe.

Dave se pide un café cuando pasa el mesero, y surge un silencio portentoso en la mesa. Así que Sebastian abre la boca.

— ¿Qué te tenía tan ansioso de verme?

— Estás tan lleno de ti mismo, que es increíble.

Lo dice a la broma, y es en parte porque entre todos los mensajes y el ocasional flirteo, ha habido honestidad. Se conocen un poco más, casi un mes después de enviarse mensajes y minar progresivamente sus planes de mensajes de texto.

— Es un don.

Dave esboza una media sonrisa, y Sebastian sorbe un poco de su café, el hielo roto y la incomodidad erradicada por el momento.

— Las Seccionales son pronto, ¿no?

Es raro, la verdad, poder hablar de cosas así. Dave sabe qué canciones quiere hacer Sebastian con los Warblers, porque _ya se lo ha contado antes._ Sabe que quiere intentar reclutar a Blaine, y aunque no lo han dicho textualmente, Sebastian sabe que Dave estuvo colado por Kurt durante un tiempo y que no supo manejar esa atracción. Dave se toma su café y le dice, _“primero va a pasar el apocalipsis antes de que Blaine deje McKinley_ ”, a lo que Sebastian hace una mueca, alegando que  es por “ _sentimentalismo, todos tan sentimentales_ ” causando que Dave se ría, porque suena cínico y esas cosas le hacen gracia.

Dave habla sobre el equipo de fútbol de su nueva escuela, “ _Mejores que McKinley y mi anterior escuela juntos_ ” y aunque a Sebastian le va más el básquet que el fútbol americano,  se encoge de hombros, mientras hablan un poco sobre nada.

La tarde va bien, pero cuando se marchan, cada uno por su lado,  Sebastian siente que podrían ser amigos, ser _buenos_ amigos, y el pensamiento le sorprende en su amargura. Le sorprende en la amargura de pensar que no quiere solo eso, y no piensa en acostarse con Dave, o que se la mame, o algo en específico. Piensa en intimidad, en citas, y… _joder._

Que se ha convertido en una nena.

(La parte lógica de su mente le grita que se aleje, que corra en la dirección contraria, porque no está listo para esto y probablemente nunca lo esté. Sebastian no cree en el amor de citas, arrumacos y peluches, sino en acostarse con alguien una noche y al día siguiente si te vi no me acuerdo. El amor a largo plazo no dura, la mayor prueba son sus padres; follar es rápido, satisface y causa un mínimo de conflicto emocional. Lo inteligente sería huir, pero Sebastian nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que huye de la batalla. )

 

**lxx.**

Se ven más seguido, y poco a poco, entre café y café, encuentran familiaridad. Se repiten las reuniones, y todo parece haber alcanzado un nuevo status quo, donde Dave Karofsky y Sebastian Smythe son amigos cercanos y consumen una cantidad alarmante de  café juntos.

No es nada más, claro. _Claro._

Pero un jueves, que podría ser cualquier jueves, un día de invierno, o de la estación que más prefieras, quedan en el café de nuevo. Es casi como todas las veces que se reúnen, Sebastian se burla, Dave le contesta irónico, y discuten, más divertidos que enfadados, hasta el punto que ya está oscuro, Sebastian va por su tercer café, y Dave está mordisqueando su segunda galleta.

— Probablemente debería marcharme.

No es fin de semana, al fin y al cabo. Y parece que todo va a seguir el ritmo de siempre, adiós, nos vemos, misma hora pasado-

— Vale, Cenicienta, nos vamos. Ya encontraré tus mensajes luego.

 

Se hace el silencio durante un momento, donde Dave juega con su taza y Sebastian mira en otra dirección, sin poder evitar pensar que normalmente es tan hábil con las palabras, que jamás se ha quedado callado si puede decir algo. Y no puede evitar pensar que las palabras, con Dave Karofsky, casi siempre le fallan. 

Pasan varios minutos, y una mesera se acerca con la cuenta de ambos. Sebastian coloca suficiente dinero para pagar ambas, un acto reflejo, producto del ambiente, quizás, y Dave frunce el ceño un poco, diversión y confusión mezclándose en su rostro.

— Puedo pagar mi propia cuenta, Sebastian.

— ¿No se puede hacer algo agradable por un amigo?— trata de cubrir, con una media sonrisa avezada, y Dave lo mira fijo por un rato, para finalmente encogerse de hombros. Hay sospecha en sus ojos, y si Sebastian observase más atentamente, quizás distinguiera algo distinto, más allá de ello.

Por un tiempo, mientras se paran y salen del local, la noche ya cubriendo con su manto la ciudad, parece que van a dejar pasar el momento, que el desliz de Sebastian se va a quedar en eso, un desliz, y Dave no lo va a interpelar de nuevo por pagar por ambos. Pero después de varios minutos, cuando llegan al carro de Sebastian y este comienza a despedirse, sucede.

— Bueno, adi-

— ¿Fue esto una cita, Sebastian? Porque se parecía jodidamente a una.

Dave parece nervioso, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros en tensión, y hay algo agresivo en él, como si no supiera cómo canalizar ese nerviosismo de otra manera. No hay mejor defensa que el ataque, dicen algunos, y Dave luce como si prefiriera poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa de una sola vez.

Entonces Sebastian tiene dos opciones, hacerse al loco y pretender que no, que la comparación era por broma, y pagó solamente porque podía. O ser valiente y enfrentar que aunque no hubiese sido exactamente premeditado, sí era una cita. Una de esas citas que no  hace, que nunca ha hecho, porque cree que follar es follar y que el amor es un mito.  No es que Dave lo solucione todo, y que de repente Sebastian se sienta cómodo hablando en términos de “cita”, o “pareja”. Pero… pero querría, por una vez, salir con alguien y no solo follárselo. Y no cualquier alguien, quiere salir con Dave Karofsky y si bien hay algo esencial de si mismo que se rebela ante la idea del romance y el compromiso, Sebastian es un hombre de impulsos.

Así que hace lo único que parece tener sentido, que no conlleva hablar sobre esas cosas y que va directo al punto.

 

**lxxv.**

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, probablemente debería haberlo dicho, en vez de plantarle un beso de la nada. La reacción de Dave, de pegar un brinco y morderle el labio de casualidad tiene bastante sentido si consideras su historia, pero Sebastian estaba pensando en otras cosas, para ser honestos.

— Hm, ¿perdón?

El labio inferior de Sebastian aún sangra, y  tiene una serie de papel tisúes apretados contra su boca, pero rola los ojos ante la mirada arrepentida de Dave, que extiende una mano, y no parece saber qué hacer con ella hasta que termina colocándola en su antebrazo.

— Eres una amenaza, Karofsky— musita, y Dave se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo, en un gesto vulnerable tan poco común en él, que Sebastian no puede evitar preguntarse si es el primer tipo que le besa de esa manera. Dave finge molestia, frunce el ceño, desvía el rostro.

— Me tomaste por sorpresa. No me gustan las sorpresas, Smythe.

— Creo que considerando que me acabas de morder el labio, podemos pasar a base nombres permanentemente, Dave.

El sonrojo vuelve, y qué es esto, cómo es que Sebastian recién se da cuenta de que ha podido hacer esto todo el tiempo. Probablemente haya sido todo ese intercambiar mensajes de texto y no verse a la cara, y las salidas “estrictamente amicales” a las que se han sometido. El pulgar de Dave se mueve en círculos diminutos en su antebrazo, y Sebastian sonríe ligeramente, mirando a Dave a los ojos, antes de ponerse serio.

— No hago citas, vale… No es mi estilo. _Scandals_ es mi estilo, conocer a alguien, follármelo y adiós.

Dave detiene el movimiento de su pulgar, en sus ojos hay resignación, y no parece especialmente sorprendido. A Sebastian le frustra, y quita  los tisúes de su labio, para poder hablar con más claridad. Dave le corta.

— No tienes porqué explicar. Lo sé, vale.

Hay furia contenida en su voz, debajo de toda esa resignación, como si preguntase por qué pretender, entonces. Por qué besarlo, por qué hacer todo más complicado, y Sebastian tiene que hacerle entender, porque _no es así._

— No, no lo sabes.

Dave niega con la cabeza, y quita su mano del antebrazo de Sebastian, estirándola para abrir la puerta del carro, pero Sebastian sujeta su muñeca a medio camino. Dave lo mira, frunciendo el ceño, ni rasgo de diversión en sus ojos, y Sebastian habla rápido, antes de que Dave decida que ha tenido suficiente de sus juegos.

— No lo entiendes. No creo en las cita, las relaciones, y siempre ha sido así. Pero tú… contigo quiero tener eso.

Dave ha dejado de intentar zafarse del agarre de Sebastian y cuando este suelta su muñeca, esta cae sobre el regazo de Dave, cuyos ojos están abiertos, alarmados, y esperanzados en una manera que Sebastian no ha visto nunca.

Sebastian desvía la mirada, porque se siente extrañamente vulnerable, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien lo hace sentirse así. Habla mirando el volante, algo furioso consigo mismo por mostrarse débil, pero incapaz de enfrentar a Dave por el momento.

— No digo que vaya a funcionar. Pero quiero, quiero intentarlo, ¿vale?

Esta vez, cuando Sebastian voltea a mirarlo, después de minutos de silencio, es Dave quien se estira sobre la caja de cambios, y besa sus labios. Lo besa cuidadoso, lento y pasando la lengua sobre el labio roto de Sebastian, y este tiembla ligeramente. La postura es incómoda, ambos un poco de lado, en sus respectivos asientos, pero cuando se apartan, Sebastian no lo cambiaría por nada.

— Ok…— musita Dave, bajo, y algo inseguro, como no se ha permitido estar antes. Mantiene una mano en la nuca de Sebastian, y apoya su frente contra la suya, cierra los ojos, se arma de valor. — Bien, hagamos esto.

 

**xxc.**

Es difícil desprenderse de una máscara que llevas muchos años, porque se pega a tu piel, y llega un punto en que no distingues si es tu piel o la máscara de la que te apartas. Es doloroso, confuso, y a veces Dave quisiera desistir. Decir, “tenías razón, no va a funcionar”, dejar que Sebastian salga de su vida y se lleve su conflicto a otra parte. Pero no quiere hacerlo, no cuando Sebastian le besa dulce, sin prisas, y Dave tampoco es la persona más sana del mundo,  porque nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Son adolescentes y el drama de “eres el amor de mi vida” no se lo cree Sebastian, no se lo cree Dave, y cuando las cosas son tensas, discuten y terminan.

Pero el asunto con querer es que espera, acechando en los rincones de la mente, y no se sabe que camina detrás de uno, esperando el momento justo en que una sonrisa, un beso, un gesto lo debilite, y de repente, ya. Se da cuenta de que lo quiere, de que el sentimiento era inminente.

Y le toma por sorpresa, a contra tempo, y puede que no sepa qué hacer, que la arruine por temor a algo tan terrible como un corazón roto.  Puede que rompa su corazón y el propio en el proceso.

Mas al final del día, con el ocaso ardiendo y la brisa de la noche envolviendo los árboles, cuando todo haya sucedido, y vuelvan a lo que dejaron en un momento porque era demasiado complicado, porque querían crecer por si solos, solo quedará el querer. En el centro del alma, y susurrando, tranquilo, satisfecho-

 _“Por_ _fin”_.

 

 


End file.
